


Evolution

by TimeLess329



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bonding, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLess329/pseuds/TimeLess329
Summary: BEFORE READING; This Fanfic Is a continuation of my DBH/Reed900 comic in my Instagram account- @Timeless329  I would suggest in reading that first before reading this fic. Thanks.There’s an Android that carries a serious life threatening virus that could either wipe out the whole human race or the entire Android population. Gavin and Nines are tasked in finding said android, but things don’t go as planned. Turns out Gavin Reed is that Android. But is he a complete Android? A woman resembling Amanda seems to be the one controlling Gavin. Or is it Kamski the one behind everything.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, read the comic before hand.  
> If not, You'll be utterly confused if you don't.  
> Enjoy either way.

Quick recap. Before you continue!!  
There’s an Android that carries a serious life threatening virus that could either wipe out the whole human race or the entire Android population. Gavin and Nines are tasked in finding said android, but things don’t go as planned. Turns out Gavin Reed is that Android. But is he a complete Android? A woman resembling Amanda seems to be the one controlling Gavin. Or is it Kamski the one behind everything.   
Currently happening; Nines and Gavin are inside the Zen garden. 

Nines glanced about the Zen garden; the very one, Connor had told him about several days ago. The woman, was nowhere to be seen, the bright blue sky was a sight to behold, it was both strange and mesmerizing to be there. If he remembered correctly, which he did, Nines noticed exactly where the exit would be. With a touch of his hand they would be back.

Taking most of Gavin’s weight, he walked them towards the would be exit. Except there was nothing there. Nines scowled. “Detective. How do we get out of here.” Nines asked. 

“It’s not like Connor’s you know.” Nines wanted to roll his eyes, of course it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t tell the detective that. He was looking worse for wear. 

“Yes. I have noticed. Do you know how?”   
“No, I don’t even know how I got us here.” Gavin’s head tilted forward, his eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings.  
“I like it in here. You should leave me here. It’s perfect for someone like me.”   
“We have gone through this. I’m not leaving you. This is not the perfect place for you. There are no cats here. Now, focus.” The detectives face twisted in disgust, he huffed before bringing his right hand up and studying his palm.   
“I don’t know what I am. I- I don’t even know how all of this,” Gavin waved his hand about , “ happened. One day I was with you and the next.” That same hand ruffled through his already messy locks, a look of hatred passed his rough features before settling on defeat.   
“I won’t convince you will I.”   
“No.” With a defeated sigh, Gavin nodded then closed his eyes. 

Nines opened his eyes, his ocular components adjusting quickly to the man, no - Android in front of him. Gavin was everything but an Android. He was so much more, and to the most advanced Android in history, it was hard for him to even start comprehending exactly what Gavin was. 

Their connection told him as much, it was so much more than any other Nines has had in the past. Stronger than his counterpart or even that of Markus or Simon. It was deeper. It was Alive. 

Nines observed his long time partner, on the exterior, Gavin seemed fine except for the purplish bags underneath his eyes. Aside from that he was in fit form. Yet, underneath all of that was a different story. 

His human heart has stopped beating at its usual pace, it lagged as the minutes ticked off. Exhaustion poured out of him, his green eyes told him how much he wanted to give up. To not have to deal with the people around them. 

Nines did a quick scan of their surroundings. The Android found himself missing the peaceful quiet that the garden provided. 

Everyone had not moved since he connected with Gavin. How long had they been inside the garden? The sight of Markus and Simon as well as the rest of Jericho four were present. Must have been a while. Kamski of course was not among them. Typical. 

Anytime, something happened to his brother, it would take ages for Elijah to appear. Now, when it concerned Markus, that was a different story. He would be the first to respond. 

Nines noticed the way Gavin tensed, he had noticed the snipers pointed at him as well as the hidden men awaiting to open fire when ordered. Nines briefly wondered how advanced Gavin was.

Not as advanced as you think. 

If Nines still has his LED, it would be spinning yellow with a hint of red around the edges. Nines raised an eyebrow, ever so slowly he tilted his head. 

We’re still connected.

Yes. 

Neither one broke connection, Nines could feel everything Gavin felt and vice versa. 

Nines found it surprising how much he didn’t want to let go. As Gavin would say, everything would go to shit the moment they decided to break their connection. Nines would not let it happen. Harm would not come to his partner. 

That decision was taken away. The sound of a gunshot ripped through the tense silence; screams erupted. Nines could not separate the screams of hate from those of worry. Nines focus was trained on the way Gavin’ body lurched forward. Nines interlocked his fingers with the detectives, the connection still open. 

With his other arm he caught Gavin around the waist. Green blood pooled out of the detective left shoulder. Droplets already covering the pristine white floors. 

Nines could feel the detectives pain as if it were his own. Yet, nines did not break his connection with his partner. 

Gavin legs gave out underneath him, Nines followed. He cradled the injured detective in his arms, their fingers still interlocked.   
“You should stop fighting.” Those forest green eyes locked onto his own.   
“No.”

The shouting continued. Out of the corner of his eye, Nines could see several DPD officers as well as the elite force approach them with their guns. Fowler stood in shock, the first time the Android has ever seen the stoic man torn between helping and taking a gun himself. 

Connor came rushing out from a room, his gun already trained at the armed officers. Knowing Connor he already ran the many different outcomes, and the way he was advancing told him that he had the upper hand. 

When Nines made up his mind, there was nothing that would make him reconsider his decision. Not even Gavin Reed. With that, Nines brought the detective closer to his body, his eyes never leaving his. Whatever Gavin was, Android, human, a combination of both, he cared not. 

His partner was in desperate need of his help. Although the Android was in the dark about the woman’s identity that seemed to be the culprit in everything that’s happened so far, Nines would help his partner. 

And he would need it now more than ever. The people Gavin had come to see as colleagues, and even friends, had now turned their backs on him. That urged the Android to tear his gaze away and glare at those around them. Silence reigned once more. Connor made it to his side, he turned his back to them and aimed his gun at the armed officers. 

“Nobody touches him.” Those three words were enough to halt the advancing force. Everyone felt the underlying threat. Nobody messed with three Rk units.

Out of everyone present, Nines was grateful for Simon. The PL600 came forth with his hands in the air, a delicate smile present. Half of the force made the mistake of turning their guns on him. Markus, North and Josh moved to his side. North taking a fighting stance next to Simon. Markus moved in front with his body shielding half of his partners. Connor whipped out a pistol, it spun in the air before being caught by Markus.

Nines’ simulation ran, they had a high probability of things ending peacefully without conflict. It was either that or having several unconscious officers lying in the middle of the department. 

“Everyone step away. Clear the area. What are you waiting for. That’s an order.” Fowler ordered. Everyone scrambled away except for the Jericho Four and Connor. Fowler rubbed the back of his neck before stalking towards the pair on the floor.   
“Nines. You know protocol.” 

The Android in question looked down at the detective. Gavin’s eyes were closed. A quick scan told the Android his partner was fine. Just sleeping. Their connection was still open. It took a lot of willpower to break it off but Nines did it. That didn’t mean he let go of the detectives hand. 

“Protocol states ; that any android that poses a life threatening situation, they have to be immediately detained. I know. But you know as well as I do, that Gavin is not fully Android.”   
“Do I?”   
“I have scanned him. He is something else.”  
“Then for that purpose.” Fowler didn’t wait for a response. He turned around and made his way to a group of armed men. They eyed Nines before nodding to their superior. Once Fowler left, they didn't pick their weapons up. But they did keep an eye on them.

Content with the outcome, Connor strapped the gun behind his back , then turned around. His fingers slid the fabric off of his face.  
“Nines, what exactly happened?” Connor took a knee. His hand outstretched, artificial skin peeling back to reveal his true self. Nines felt uncomfortable, just thinking about connecting with Connor felt wrong after having a connection with Gavin, Shaking those thoughts away, he gave his predecessor a tight smile.   
“I’ll explain later. Help me with the detective and then we can talk.”   
Connor retracted his skin back. “ I understand.”

Grateful, Nines stood up. Simon came up, his fingers gliding ever so softly over Gavin’s forehead. “He has a mild fever. We need to place him somewhere comfortable, and reduce the fever before it worsens. He's lost blood.” Simon went silent as he took in the color of Gavin's blood. “We need to find this blood type. Not much but enough to help with his recovery.” 

“Thank you.” Simon looked up, a bright smile on his face. “Don't worry, Nines. He will be okay.” With that, Simon winked before walking back to Markus’ side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finds himself with conflicting emotions, and one mistake could ruin his newfound relationship with Gavin.

_Daily Detroit_

* * *

_Today, here at the Daily Detroit, we have a story that will shock the very core of this glorious city. Days ago there was a wide hunt conducted by the finest detectives, Gavin Reed and his partner Rk900, or better known as Nines. They were to investigate a so called android that could potentially wipe out either the human or android race. We have gotten inside reports from an officer that decided to remain anonymous. Not only was the android found, but turns out that it was none other than Gavin Reed. They revealed some terrifying details of the incident._

_“Reed. I knew there was always something off about him. The guy appeared at the department, armed and ready to launch an attack against the police department. Nines was there, as well as his counterpart, Connor had to inter-“_

Nines stared down at the cracked screen of the newspaper, his digits digging further into the electronic device. Tossing it to the side it landed on the ground, breaking even further. The screen glitched before shutting down. The Android glared at the offending device. The news outlets had been running Gavin’s name through the ground, making it hard for Nines to try to clear up his partner's name.

The chief could do nothing, Connor had tried as well as Markus to reach the news outlets and give their own version of the events. Nothing seemed to sway the citizens view of Gavin Reed. Nines had no power. Being the most advanced model, there was nothing he could do. It frustrated him to no end. In his many months working with the police force, not once did he feel like he felt now.

Desperation, anger, confusion and most of all he felt lost. Nines despised all the emotions known to man, how was one supposed to concentrate on a case that involved his partner? Or work while his emotions were out of his control?

Protocol stated that if he had any connection with the party being held captive, or was part of a crime that they should remove themselves from the case. From Gavin.

_Fuck protocol._

That would be something Gavin would say. It almost made Nines crack a smile. Almost.

But Nines was not that type of person. He was logical, he followed the rules, he did what was told of him. He did everything correctly. He was the Rk900, he was better but how did everything end up the way they did?

Who had ratted them out? What officer had made the decisions to give out sensitive information? Now that he thought about it, Nines just realized something. They never found out who had tipped them about Gavin in the first place. Gavin erased the files. Standing up, Nines let his eyes analyze his partner.

Gavin looked the same. He still had bags under his eyes, a frown plastered on his face. Even in sleep, Gavin was not at peace. The beeping coming from the monitor was the only indication that his partner was alive. Although his vitals were fine, there was something about the detective that kept nagging him. In two strides Nines was beside Gavin’s bed, a frown on his face as he thought about what could possibly keep Gavin from awakening.

It had been three days since the incident, and Nines wondered why Gavin had not awoken. Yes he had lost blood, green blood that is and by some miracle they had found it, courtesy of Chloe, whom was sent by Kamski.

That man was another question on itself, where did he find the green blood? Was he part of all of this? If he was, what did he do to his brother?

That man had no shown up, but instead sent his own chloe. It was hours after they had settled Gavin inside the departments medical center. Chloe had showed up, a briefcase and two other androids. Her hair was out of its usual low ponytail, it now swayed with her movements, wild and carefree just like herself. She was a sight to behold, but Nines had no interest in her beauty, for his thoughts were on his partners.

“Where is kamski?” Nines got right down to it, something Chloe appreciated as well as her creator. She gave a sympathetic smile to the android, then raised her arm, showing off the black briefcase. A quick work, Nines noticed the fingerprint recognition , and the android code recognition system built in. “Unfortunately he could not make it. I have come here for one purpose and it’s to deliver this. No doubt it will help with Gavin’s recovery,”

Nines didn’t miss the way she said Gavin's name, it held love. Raising an eyebrow, Nines tried scanning the object but he only kept getting blocked messages. “What is inside?” “Take it and you'll find out,” Chloe said. She stepped forward the two androids following her movements, “Here. Nines, this will help him,” Nines grinded his teeth in anger, he gingerly took the briefcase form Chloe’s outstretched arm. Without any other words, the first android ever created turned around and left.

Nines was grateful for the green blood provided by Kamski, yet that didn't take the uneasy feeling about everything. He still had questions about Gavin, Kamski, the woman that resembled Amanda. What was really going on?

Nines need the detective to wake up and give him answers. His fingers twitched at his sides, the urge to reach over and touch Gavins finger with his own was tempting. So tempting that the Android almost gave into it.

Nines could not bring himself to do it. He felt torn. He wanted to interface once more with Gavin, be there with him, feel him beside him. To know that he was alright and not stuck inside in the garden. It pained him. Now more than ever, Nines wished he had never deviated. Never felt such conflicting emotions at once. Was this what it was to be alive? To feel like he’s losing everything around him. Not being able to see beyond the pain? Not able to help?

Nines doubled over Gavin’s bed, his fingers wrapped around the rails on the side of the bed. Something ache deep inside him, it thumped at an accelerated rate, he could feel his whole chest move from the pressure. A sob forced itself out of his mouth, gray eyes looked around in confusion. What was happening to him? His right hand came up and rested against his thiriump pump, he could feel it pulsing underneath, his vision clouded with several error signs.

“Hey tin-Nines? Nines!” Nines heard his name, yet he couldn’t concentrate on it. He desperately clawed at his chest wanting the pain to stop. He tried contacting Connor and each time he failed. Another sob came forth but this time he began hyperventilating

. “Look at me!” A pair of calloused hands came into his view, Nines watched in wonder as those hands lost their tan color. The connection was instant.Gavin was there with him. They were not inside the garden, they were in each other’s mind, peaceful and less clouded with doubt. “You are experiencing a panic attack. Follow my breathing. That’s it. Good.”

Nines followed Gavin’s instructions, his gray eyes never leaving those green orbs. The panic he felt had lessened, his heart beat normalized as well as his breathing until he realized how close Gavin was. Not only was he close but his hands cradled his face, his thumb rubbing soothing circles.

Nines stayed still, his eyes roamed his partner face before settling on his lips. Gavin’s tongue darted out, Nines followed the movement, his body leaning in.

Nines felt Gavin lean forward, closing the gap between them, the Rk900 found himself jerking away, the gentle hands that held him were gone, as was the connect between them. Nines looked away, and made sure to have several feet between himself and Gavin.

His mind took him back to when Gavin forced him to shut, he could feel the kiss on his lips but he could not forget what that kiss did to him. He felt ashamed at himself. He wanted to go back and kiss every inch of Gavin but he couldn’t do it. He felt vulnerable, and Gavin was in no better state. It felt wrong.

The RK900 forced himself to look back at his partner. Gavin’s hands were balls into fists, red began to bleed into his green eyes, his body shook with anger.  
“Fuck you too, asshole.” Gavin yanked at the tubes on his arms, then proceeded to remove the sheets around him.

_Connor. I need your assistance. Gavin is awake, his-_

His message was interrupted by Connor flinging the door open. Hank followed behind at a calmer rate, he shut the door behind him and locked it for good measure.

“Out of everyone. I thought you’d understand. You’re just like everyone else.” Gavin was on his feet the only thing keeping him from going to the door were the handcuffs.

For once Nines was at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know your thoughts! Hoped you enjoyed it , until next time , Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin’s pov 

Gavin Reed winced at the pain that flared on his left shoulder. He looked down to see fresh green blood ooze out of the bandaged wound. He rolled his eyes, not too worried about it. He could always get more if need be. He knew suppliers. Or even his damn brother. That asshole had a lot to explain.

First thing on his list was getting out of the handcuffs, he yanked at them only to stop. He knew his eyes had activated, either on purpose or as a defense mechanism. Whatever the reason he used it to his advantage, he scanned the cuffs; they were different than those the DPD used on humans and were clearly different from those used on androids. These were reinforced. Gavin could only think of one person who could supply such a trinket, his damn brother or that woman.

The nausea that came when thinking about her, made Gavin want to tear the whole place apart. Starting with Connor and Hank. His red eyes glared at the two of them as they made their way inside the room. Hank locking the door behind him.

The detective could feel his control slipping, the surge of anger moving through him like a virus. He couldn’t let those feelings control him more than they already have, so with that he did what he did best, he argued. “What the hell? Get me out to these things!” Gavin jiggled the cuffs for good measure. He knew they wouldn't, there was no way in hell they would. He had to try.

“Detective, we cannot. You are under -”  
“ I know protocol, I’m not leaving, just get them off, I need to take a piss. Or can I not do that?” Out of the corner of his eye, Nines moved towards him. Gavin turned his gaze to the Android and gave his best glare, surprisingly Nines stopped mid step. Gavin almost wished he hadn’t. 

“You think we’re going to free you, kid? No. Not even to take a piss.” Hank proclaimed, he moved away from the door and settled himself on the sofa in front of Gavin’s bed.   
“You’re going to sit down and we will talk.What have they done to you? Who did this?”

“Ha, you almost made it sound like you care.”  
“I give a rats ass what you think, if I care or not. Start talking, Gavin.”  
“No.” Gavin challenged.  
“Hey, Connor how long do think it will take to break Gavin?”  
Gavin shuddered, no one in their right mind would want to be interrogated by Hank himself. After Connor came into the picture, Hank let the young android do the interrogating. But this, this was different. Hank wanted to take the lead. 

Nothing good came in opposing Hank. 

“Who’s in charge of my case?”   
“The three of us. I know, none of us should be handling your case. But due to the fact someone had been leaking everything about you, we were the only trustworthy enough to be on the case.” 

Gavin took a surprising step back. Flicking his eyes to the tv screen across from him, he blinked once and the screen flickered to life. Gavin rifled through several channels before settling on the news. His face and name were the main headline, he watched as his name was dragged through the dirt, officers who kept their names, said dreadful things about him. 

Someone had spoken out. He knew this would happen but not this quick. It would've been fine if it had been a criminal stating the events of the day, but a fellow officer. It surprised him yet he knew he shouldn't be. There were people in the department that despised him, hated him. Not surprising. yet , it was a low blow. 

Gavin was about to turn the the system off when something the news anchor said caught his attention. He turned the volume up. Nines, Connor and Hank worldly looked at the screen as well. 

“Gavin A. Reed, is currently being held at the DPD, we have confirmation that he's been restrained as well as some background information. He is Elijah Kamsk’s younger brother, this is yet to be confirmed but records surfaced of an incident that happened well over ten years. Reed’s step father Ethan Price, was convicted for illegally experimenting on Gavin R-

Heart thudding, Gavin stared at his horrified expression on the now dark screen. Nines must have turned it off. Those records had been burned. His brother had made sure nothing would be found. Nothing. Who the fuck had information about him and his damn past. 

It was like a switch, he was back there again, in the room.

Four walls, four walls built around him to preserve him, to claim his humanity. He had no sense of time during those fateful nights, locked away without any consolation that he would see the next day. Like so many nights before, Ethan Price stood above him, a sirgine in hand ready to stick the needle into his arm. Gavin could not escape.

He was that little boy once again.

*****  
Instead of focusing on the tv, Nines kept his attention on his partner; his stress levels were increasing as the news anchor spoke about a man named Ethan Price. Nines pinpointed the moment things shifted in Gavin. With a flick of his wrist the tv shut down. 

In three long strides Nines stood in front of his partner, his hands hovering on either side of Gavin’s face. Those red eyes of his shone darker, blood red tears poured out of his eyes. Face twisted into fear. 

“Detective. Can you hear me?” Nines worldly asked. No answer. The rk900 studied the data collected from Gavin, red flags pop up on his screen, every time he went to move one away another took its place.   
“Connor, his readings. We need to get him out of whatever he’s in!” Nines said, never taking his eyes off of his partners. “Gavin. Please.”

Nines wiped the tears away. No one could see what would happen next, not even the most advanced model. 

With a swift motion the hospital bed was thrown to the other side of the room. It clashed against the tv, the cuffs connected to the bed were broken, pieces of it clattered onto the pristine floor. Hank managed to move away . Having been freed of the cuffs, Gavin turned his eyes on Nines and uttered, “That asshole did this to me.” Nines kept his stance. 

Figuring out what was going on the Rk900 shook his head hoping Gavin would get the message. Gavin reacted, just not the way the android wanted him to. Gavin cocked his head , eyes burning bright with anger, his hands came up and engulfed Nines hands with his own. The touch itself was electrifying, Nines jumped a little at the sudden connection. He briefly felt his partner's anger, it wasn’t comforting knowing he was there with Gavin, no, there was pain. So much pain. 

Nines struggled to break free of the hold Gavin had on him, the detective increased his hold, making the androids legs buckle underneath him at the sheer force of it. Their eyes never wavering from each other. Nines could barely make out Connor advancing on them.

Connor did not hesitate, a weapon was drawn, pointing right at the detective. “Let go of him, Nines does not deserve your wrath.” Connor spoke, his voice like honey, rippling through Gavin’s frenzy. It was all it took, the hesitation in Gavin’s eyes. Connor fired. 

******  
The silence was deafening. Nines could not say how long he stayed on his knees, Gavin sprawled in front of him, a small dart in embedded in Gavin’s neck. He already knew what it was, a tranquilizer dart. The Android sighed, arm extending he brought his fingers to Gavin’s neck and checked for a pulse although his analyzes told him he was fine.. “I saw something,” His voice was loud, echoing about the room. “Memories? I can’t distinguish them but, there’s something there that doesn’t sit well with me. Let me show you.” Nines raised his arm, fingers awaiting for Connor’s. 

With the connection open, Nines began showing Connor an array of images, voices all blurred together. Words here and there, none matching the memory or image. The two androids struggled to piece everything together. Hank watched from afar, brows creased in concern. 

Commotion could be heard from outside, Hank checked the door had been locked, footsteps grew closer, then the pounding came. “Hurry up you two.” Hank backed away from the door.

Not a moment later, the door was kicked in, another android stepped in followed behind by doctors and the chief. “What the- I’m not even going to ask,” Jeffrey said, his eyes taking the destruction inside the small room. “ You two check on Gavin,” the two doctors moved past the chief. “ Send a crew in here to clean this place up. All we need now is to find a place where Gavin won't cause me more money.” With that said, the chief spared a moment to watch the two Rk units before heading out. 

Hank raised a confused eyebrow, how odd that the chief dismissed everything rather quickly. Whatever, Hank was just glad that Jefferey left without asking anything. There would be a time for that, after they got answers from Gavin. And sure as hell, that would not be soon. 

Hank watched the two doctors scribble on their notepads, every so often nervously glancing down at Gavin, they stood a few feet away, afraid.   
“You two find anything?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Well, it’s all confusing to say the least, Nines was able to show me things that happened, things with Gavin. But, we cannot determine anything as of right now.” Connor stood up, cracking his neck. Nines followed after, dusting his knees then stood beside his counterpart.   
“We have a lead on who leaked everything.”  
Hank walked closer to the two, eyeing the two doctors, then whispered, “Wait until they leave. We don’t need anymore leaks.” Connor noded, while Nines just looked down at his partner.

Nines mulled over at what he saw. He was there, with him, with Gavin inside that room. The room where no light burst through. Not even through the cracks scattered around the walls. 

“What a pleasure to have you all here.” voice, smooth as velvet. Nines kept his composure, his body angled towards Gavin but his head turned towards the man that always arrived fashionably late. Elijah Kamski, the creator of his kind, the godfather to the androids, but to Nines he was nothing but a man with ideas of grandeur.   
“A pleasure, sure.” Hank scoffed, “What brings you here? Gavin?”  
“As expected I'm not welcome, even so, I am here for my brother. I came to take him home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter !! I know I know I have not revealed anything about that lady, and now another character. Hehe anyways until next update. Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

To say Nines was surprised was an understatement, the android glared at the man, Kamski looked the same even after the weight of the android revolt and then the news of his brother on his shoulders, it was not shown. No wrinkles in sight, no bags underneath his eyes to show that he’s been up thinking about it all. Kamski was left unaffected. 

It unnerved Nines. The hate he felt for the man was something he never understood. He was created by him, programmed by him yet, the raw emotion radiating from him was something to analyze at another time. He did not know why he hated him. He just did and Nines knew that he needed to stay calm and collected, his stress levels had been rising as time went on. 

“The hell you are.” Hank protested. He moved away from the door, his body standing between Gavin and himself. Nines angled his body so that if anything were to happen he’d have easy access to get to Gavin. Connor stood on the side, his mind clearly still trying to piece the puzzle of images together. The doctors felt the tension rise and soon ran out of the room. 

“By the way you’re staring at me I take it you heard the awful news.” Kamski threw the news out so casually as if he were talking about the weather. Unimportant. “You have, good. Now, why don’t you two help me take him out of here. My Chloe is waiting for us outside.” Kamski motioned towards his unconscious brother's body. 

“He is under arrest. You don’t have authority to take him out. Unless you've come to bail him out.” Hank spoke then, he caught the way Nines tensed beside him. He had to find a way to settle things properly, or else it would not end well for Kamski or Nines. 

“Oh, but he does. He belongs to me. And as such I’ll take what’s mine back.” 

“He is not your property. He is a human being.” 

Nines was now infront of his creator, his body shook in anger, controlling himself was proving rather difficult to the android. It unsettled him. Kamski on the other hand peered into the android eyes, not backing down at Nines intimidation.

“He is nothing more than an experimentation gone wrong.” Kamski smirked, his tone of voice held no sympathy, he waited in silence to see what the android would do next. Kamski was not disappointed. Nines had taken the bait. 

Nines narrowed his eyes at his creator, his body jerked forward, anger clouded his mind. Nines ignored all the messages that popped on his screen. The rk900 reached toward Kamski but soon felt his body go stiff, his legs gave out underneath him. 

“I created you, I know everything about your system. It doesn’t matter if you're deviant, I control you.” Kamski leveled himself to Nines view, towering over him, he winked before standing back to his full height. 

Nines fought against the invisible force that held him in place, his system overworking to figure out the problem. His scan came back with several alerts; legs had lost their function, his central nervous system had stopped sending signals to his arms. “What did you do?” Nines gritted out. Grey eyes followed Kamski’s figure as his slender legs sidestepped him . 

“If I were you nines, I would pay more attention to your messages. I didn't create you to be this daft. Now. I require your assistance, Connor.” 

Hank shook his head before heading out of the room, looking for their captain in hopes of getting some answers, Connor can handle himself. The androud in questions coked his head to the side, obserbing the man in front of him. A message popped up on his screen, bright red letters flashing rapidly.

I can help him.

“ Unlike your unchecked brother, I know you'll help.” Connor looked past the man, and toward his counterpart, whom he considered as close as a brother. He could still not move, Connor tried connecting with him, but he only got a blocked signal. Connor was curious, very curious so he nodded. 

“Let him go, he will help.” 

Kamski sighed but relented. 

In one swoop Nines fell forward, arms coming to stop his fall. Eyes blinking rapidly, he removed all his errors until he came across a message. The same one connor had received moments ago. In one fluid motion, Nines got back on his feet. He gritted his teeth in frustration before turning around. Kamski raised an eyebrow then motioned to his brother. 

“I take it you’ll help me now.” 

“Yes.”

Kamski clapped his hands, then reached for his cellphone, dialed a set of numbers before putting it away once more. Nines composed himself, stepped around kamski and crouched beside his partner. Gavin was still out, his breathing was normal as well as the rest of his vitals. No use in delaying, the Rk unit gathered Gavin into his arms. Connor, and Kamski followed behind him.

Hank stood outside the door, a portfolio in his hand which he handed it to Connor. Nines eyed it with concern.

“He was right. He’s paid the bail, and since he’s tech so ally something else, Android or not, he’s classified as such. Kamski has all the rights to take him.”

“We can’t take him out through the main entrance, there's reporters swarming the place.” Nines had looked into the cctv cameras surrounding the department. 

“There is a hidden passageway, which we take high profile criminals” Connor said. Looking through several blueprints of the DPD, after pinpointing the location of the passageway he looked to Hank to confirm the location. He nodded. They soon left, following Connor. 

To say things couldn’t have gone worse, they did. Somehow they should have foreseen it. Nines should’ve kept checking the cameras. 

As they reached the exit, opening it they were swarmed by reporters, dozen or so flanking each side. Nines brought Gavin closer to his chest, glaring at anyone that dared get too close. His advance system made quick to create an escape route, Connor not far behind. Hank spread his arm out, pushing the reports and cameras away, questions fired, cameras shuttered. It was a mess. 

“Have you bailed him out?-

“Is he dangerous-

“Kamski-

“Nines, what do you define your relationship with detective Gavin Reed?” 

“Did you know about Ethan Price?”

Kamski's calm facade shattered at the mention of that name. The noise reduced, cameras still shuttered. the reporters eyes twinkled with amusement, with bated breath everyone waited for the answer. 

Kamski eyes flashed in anger, he leveled his eyes on the reporter, the man's amusement turned into apprehension, “It would do you well not to ask such a question,” Kamski looked down at the man's name tag hanging around his neck, “Mr Shelby. Such questions have layers which lead to more unanswered questions, don’t you think. For now. I will be taking my brother, I will hold a press conference in the next coming days. Now, move aside.” 

Instead of doing as told the reporter closed in again on Elijah, the embarrassment pushing him onwards. 

“Did he do the same to you? Did he experiment on you?” 

Kamski rounded on the man, “Tell me, Mr. Shelby, did you start abusing drugs before or after your wife left you? Is that when you began? Don’t like that? Should I continue or should I also mention how high you are right now?” The man's eyes widened in realization, eyes downcast he moved away.

No one dared to ask anymore, they spread apart creating a pathway for them. They proceeded to enter an unmarked black suburban.

****

The ride was uneventful, Kamski would not answer any questions, Hank and Connor looked over the files they managed to find of Ethan Price. Gavin was still tucked in nine arms in the back seat. Hank and Connor were in the very back. One of the Chloe's that decided to remain beside their creator drove the vehicle. Nines was almost tempted to speak to her but thought otherwise. 

Nines predicted they would head to cyber life, turns out their destination was not there nor Kamski’s home. It was at the outskirts of the city, passing the abandoned factories and homes after the revolution. 

“Where are we headed?” asked Nines, his eyes darting out the window. Connor paused.

“Some place Gavin will be safe, and we can help.” kamski sighed. 

“And where is that? I need to know.”

“Of course you do, Nines, but I won’t say no more. You'll just have to trust me.” 

Nines mulled over those words. Could he trust the man after he had somehow made him freeze on the spot. He recalled how it felt not to move, to want to reach for the man's neck and not being able to. Once more he was in the hands of someone else instead of his own. 

Could he trust him after that? What guaranteed that Elijah would not turn to such actions? If he had such power over him, then that meant he had power over everyone. Deviant or not. What did it all mean? Nines was aware that his thoughts were leading him knowhere. When did he stop thinking rationally? Was it before or after finding out about Gavin? Scanning his system; they came back normal, nothing was damaged but why did he feel different? His musing were interrupted as the vehicle came to a stop. 

A single white dome-like door greeted them, it was a stark contrast to the evening light, illuminating the dome further. There was nothing else around the door that could lead to a building. 

“Follow me .” Kamski sauntered towards the door, a chloe behind him. Nines wasn’t sure what name she chose for herself. 

Nines eyed his counterpart.

“What do you think?” Connor was relieved to see that his connection to nines was back open. 

“I don't trust him.” came Nines' reply.

“Even if we don't, we have to see what is down there.”

Nines nodded his head in approval. As much as they hated and distrusted him, Hank, Connor and Nines followed the man. Gavin is still unconscious.

Forty levels, Nines had counted as they descended down the elevator. The doors opened to reveal a large room. Furniture littered the area, to the right four doors lined side by side; all locked. On the other side two doors fully open to reveal another elevator, and a set of stars. Ahead of them a single door leading to a hallway. 

Their shoes were the only sounds in the lone room, no signs of anyone else. Picture frames hung about the area, some of Kamski and his mentor, Amanda. One particular portrait caught his attention; there was Kamski, Amanda and another woman that resembled a young version of the woman. He ran a facial recognition, nothing in the data turned up, odd. Nines took one last look at the young woman before his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes; blood red in color. Similar to Gavin’s.

In an instant, Nines saved the image into his memory bank. What happened to her, why was she similar to his partner. Nines wanted to voice the questions , but he didn’t need to. Kamski was beside him, eyeing the portrait as well.

“Preston, that was her name. Amanda’s granddaughter. You won’t find any trace of her anywhere. And we like to keep it that way. 

“Her eyes,”

“Yes, you've noticed, which means Gavin’s eyes have turned that color.” 

“Yes.”

“We need to hurry.” Kamski turned on his heel and took long strides to the door in front. Nines caught up to the man, they passed the threshold, then hallways that lead to a series of corridors, stairs and more doors. 

“Why? What does it mean?” Connor asked.

“When I arrived at the DPD, there was a reason for my actions. A reason why I sent you those words, ‘I can help him” It's because we were being watched. I couldn't voice it.”

“Watched? By who?” Hank kept their pace. 

Kamski stopped by two double doors, he brought his hand up and placed it on the finger reprint recognizer. 

The doors slid open, cyber life could not compare to what laid inside. It was like it, but this place was far more equipped, both in technology and in superiority. 

“Watched by Preston and Ethan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far! woot woot.  
> Thanks.. hoped you enjoyed it and until the next update.  
> Adios.


End file.
